Zelda's Curse Part 1
by ChandaK562
Summary: Zelda's the victim of a curse. How can it be broken and is the curse just the tip of the iceburg?
1. Default Chapter Title

# **Zelda's Curse Part 1**

"What was that?" Salem jumped off the couch when he heard a giant crash in the kitchen. He darted in and saw the toaster laying on the floor and shards of broken dishes everywhere. "Zelda?"

"Salem, help." he heard a voice weakly whisper.

"Zelda?" Salem said as he looked behind the kitchen counter and saw Zelda laying crumpled in a heap. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I can't move." Zelda whispered. "A message came from the Other Realm. I had just picked it up when it burst into flames and then I collapsed. I can't move."

Just then the back door came open and Hilda came in clutching her violin case. "Zelda, I'm home!"

"Hilda, help!" Salem cried.

"What's..... Zelly!" Hilda cried as she spotted her sister laying on the floor. She ran over and dropped down beside her. "Zelly, what's wrong?"

"I can't move." Zelda whispered. "I think someone put a spell on me."

"Hilda, I think we need to get her to the hospital." Salem said. "She isn't breathing well."

"My chest feels funny." Zelda muttered.

"Okay. Just relax, Zelly. I'm going to get someone to help you, okay?" Hilda said as she pointed up a pillow and tucked it under her sister's head before going to send a message to the Other Realm.

**********

A little while later Hilda was sitting on a hard plastic chair in a hospital in the Other Realm with Salem on her lap.

"Couldn't they have pointed up something more comfortable?" Hilda muttered as she pointed and the chair turned into a leather upholstered recliner. Just then the door came open and a man dressed in a white coat with bright green hair came out.

"Miss Spellman?" he said.

"Yes. How's my sister?" Hilda said as she got up.

"I'm afraid your sister seems to be suffering from a curse. Do you know anyone who would wish your sister ill?"

"No. I don't know anyone who would hurt Zelly. What can you do for her?"

"Unfortunately, until we know who placed the curse, there's very little we can do. The matter has been reported to the Department of Curses and they are looking for the perpetrator."

"So, does Zelly have to say here or can I take her home?"

"I'm afraid she'll need to stay here until the curse can be lifted. The paralysis is affecting her breathing and she needs supplimental oxygen."

"Can we see her?"

"Is the cat family?"

"Our familiar. He'll behave." Hilda said as the doctor held the door to the room open and she walked in. Zelda was lying there in a white hospital gown with tiny blue flowers on it. An oxygen mask was arranged over her face.

"Zelly, how do you feel?" Hilda asked as she hurried over to the bed and sat Salem down before taking Zelda's hand.

"Scared. Hildy, who would have done this?" Zelda whispered.

"I don't know. Zelly, I'm going to have to go home to get Sabrina. Salem will stay here with you, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, I'm home!" Sabrina called as she came into the house.

"Good." Hilda said as she came in carrying a suitcase. "Sabrina, which book do you think Zelda would like better, Anna Karinina or War and Peace? Those were the only ones I could find with titles I could read."

"War and Peace, I guess. What's going on? What's the suitcase for?"

"Zelda's in the hospital in the Other Realm, Sabrina. Someone put a curse on her."

"What? What happened to her?" Sabrina cried.

"She's paralyzed. I just came home to get some things for her and to pick you up. You know, I think I'll take both books. Zelda may be there for awhile."

"What? How bad is she?" Sabrina cried as Hilda started looking around to see if there was anything else she needed to pack.

"Not good. She's on oxygen. The paralysis is effecting her breathing. Let me see if I can find another book or two somewhere." Hilda said as she headed upstairs.

"Just then the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Kraft, what are you doing here?" Sabrina said as she opened the door and saw her vice principal standing there with a box of candy and a large boquet of roses.

"I'm here to see Zelda. Is she here?"

"Yes!" Hilda cried as she came down the steps clutching a large bag overflowing with books. "I completely forgot I bought these! I hope.... Willard, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Zelda. Is she home?"

"Zelly? No. Sorry, Willard. She's going to be out of town for awhile."

"At a convention." Sabrina threw in helpfully.

"A convention? She didn't mention anything about a convention to me. I just saw her two days ago."

"I guess she forgot. Listen, Willard, Sabrina and I are busy right now so I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Bye." Hilda said as she pushed Willard out the door and locked it. "Come on. Let's go see Zelda."


	2. Default Chapter Title

# **Zelda's Curse Part 2**

"Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina said as she came into Zelda's hospital room with Hilda. Zelda was laying in bed with a sad expression on her face while Salem lay curled up beside her trying to comfort her. "Aunt Zelda, how do you feel?"

"I don't know," Zelda muttered. She felt terrible but she couldn't tell her niece that. Sabrina didn't need to have to worry about Zelda. She was supposed to be taking care of her.

"Zelly, I brought you some things to make you more comfortable," Hilda said as she started to dig in the bags that she had been carrying. A second later, she pulled a long emerald empire-cut nightgown out of the bag. She smiled as she waved it at her sister. "This will be so much nicer than that horrible hospital thing. It really brings out your eyes. Here, let me point you into it."

Zelda tried to smile as her sister pointed her into her nightgown but she couldn't. It had only been a few hours since she had became paralyzed but it felt like an eternity.

"Aunt Zelda, do you have any idea who could have done this to you?" Sabrina asked. She could tell that Zelda needed something to focus her mind on and fast.

"I don't know, Sabrina. I've tried to think of someone but...."

"What about your scientific rivals? Some of those guys are really wierd," Hilda said. She didn't know how Zelda could stand to spend so much time with the losers that science seemed to attract. "There's that nutty Dr. Terdlington. Could he have done it? He was really mad after you send him back to the Other Realm without his pants."

"I don't know," Zelda murmered. She would hate to think that a fellow scientist could have done this to her but that was the only thing she could think of. She hadn't made any other witches angry at her. "Maybe Janice Pinkerbottle. I got a lecture spot at the Other Realm physics symposium last month that she had been trying to get for years. She wasn't happy about that."

"I'll say," Salem grumbled. "She filled the living room with peas."

"Now the peas had their upside. They scared away Willard. I can't believe that he's pea-phobic," Hilda chuckled.

"Hilda!" Zelda cried. She hated it when her sister made fun of Willard. Just then she realized that some explination would be needed for where she was if this curse lasted for very long. "We need an excuse...."

"It's okay, Aunt Zelda. Mr. Kraft dropped by while we were packing your stuff and we told him that you were at a convention," Sabrina said. She hated Mr. Kraft but she didn't want to do anything to make her sick aunt worry.

"Good. I don't want him to see me like this. So helpless," Zelda whispered as she started to cry.

"Zelly, it will be okay," Hilda said as she patted her sister to try to reasure her. "Just relax. I brought some books so just settle down while I read War and Peace."


End file.
